Mars Lord of War
by heavyneos
Summary: redo of my original Mars story, I've fixed the grammar somewhat and updates will be sporadic at best
1. Chapter 1 rise

The Palace of the great 'god' Fu Jin, if you could call it that, was situated beneath the landed Cheops class War Chariot, it was built from sandstone by the enslaved masses to the glory of the eternal wind 'god' Fu Jin, and it was guarded night and day by a dedicated Jaffa force of three thousand men and their families.

Fu Jin had waged a disastrous campaign against the storm God Raiden, that had cost him all twenty of his worlds and nineteen thousand Jaffa, he been banished and fled in disgrace landing on this as yet unnamed world to lick his wounds and had stayed here ever since, content so far to live in shame.

(First person view)

I can not quite describe the feeling that is flooding my very being at this time, somewhere between elated and euphoric, why you may ask, because staining my blade is the blood of my former master, for over fifty years I was under the thumb of a fool and bounder the Goa'uld Fu Jin. I hold the blade up and can't quite grasp what I had just done he was a fool and by my hand, I had put him down an ignoble death for an ignoble fool. He couldn't even tell a Goa'uld apart from a regular human slave.

In my mind, I can hear my father Balthazar former system lord and only competition of Apep the wise,

"Only the strong may rule".

The blade I used was one of my own design it is long and thin wider towards the guard with a double fuller the blade itself is double-edged and a Kris pattern serpent design, it is made more for stabbing through armour than flesh.

I watched as the luminous blood of his host oozed down the body of the blade following the path of the fullers, like a glowing snake as it oozed down the grove, I didn't move until the blood passed the cross guard and I felt the lukewarm fluid touch my hand, it wasn't like human blood, besides from the colour and its glow it was also thicker and more viscose.

I wiped the blade on Fu Jin's robe, a gaudy golden cloth with a fur lining; I gave one last look in his vacant eyes, despite the fools Unas host when you drive a blade through any creature's throat and out the other side, through the first vertebrae and coincidently through his symbiont, and then twist the blade nothing can save them, save for a sarcophagus but the fool hadn't thought it possible for an enemy to attack him here so left it on his ship.

I grabbed the cadaver by its golden robe than threw the husk off my new thrown, then looked in disgust the creature had befouled itself in death, I turned to face slaves and Jaffa they were stunned until my eyes glowed and they knelt prostrate before me.

I smirked at the Jaffa, my Jaffa, like clay I shall mould them into enforcers of my will. But first I must observe etiquette and law.

"I Mars claim the domain of Fu Jin for my own" I send a copy of that to the supreme lord Ra as per his laws, I turn to Fu Jin's former first prime, best to be firm with them now to save off any rebellion later.

I ordered The Prime to bring me star chats for my current domain he bowed before scurrying off.

I pointed to the slaves and ordered them to clean the thrown of the refuse, it took a few minutes but once it was clean I sat down on the gaudy thing, it is uncomfortable, very uncomfortable.

After a few minutes the Jaffa returned with two tablets under his arm he bowed, then handed over the charts, whilst I read them he gave me a full rundown of their former lord's domain, one world and six Cheops class War Chariots, that I already knew, he had about a few thousand Jaffa on the planet and another few hundred on each war ship, but what I didn't know was that Fu Jin had found a rich deposit of Naquadah on this planet, rich enough to start a war over and rich enough to fuel my war machine for a few centuries.

But first I need to defend it before I mine it, I looked to the Prime

"Bring me the Jaffa Master"

"Yes my Lord," he said standing bowing and turning for the door, as he does so I observed a change in the man, maybe it's my imagination but I observed a ghost of a smile on his face. Ignoring that I turned to the computer, over the centuries of my existence I have learned a great deal from my time as an Ashrak I had learned that we Goa'uld are through a technologically advanced people are overconfident, egocentric and stagnant, I have lost count of the number of rouge Goa'uld I had ended by using primitive weapons, and I have cringed at the lacklustre security that other Goa'uld have. Many of my brethren have actually bought into their own propaganda believing that they are gods it is disappointing and it is systemic of the real problem, the Goa'uld empire is built on a foundation of sand.

Fear rules more than we do, the fear of an eternal afterlife in damnation, and the fear of torture in the face of failure, it is disappointing. The heavy thud of metal footsteps brought me out of my contemplations

(3rd person perspective)

"My Lord" the two Jaffa bowed "this is Jaffa Master Ja'res" said Jaffa bowed at the waist his eyes on the floor

"My Lord, it is an Honour" he spoke in an old deep voice, the man was largely built, with weathered chiselled features, he had a patchwork of scars on his face a testimony to his battles and experience his brown eyes where betrayed his weariness, he had seen much in both combat and in years Mars concluded.

"Master Jaffa" He inclined his head to the man in a show of respect he was not prepared for and didn't expect from a Goa'uld. "I want you to turn out the guard" he raised an eyebrow not knowing what that was "I want to inspect my new army" the Jaffa didn't know what to say.

"My lord if there are any problems with the current Jaffa..." before he could finish Mars interrupted

"Master Jaffa" Mars spoke his voice deep and commanding, the two Jaffa bowed again expecting that they would be punished for not following commands they didn't understand, "I want you to gather every Jaffa in training, and every Jaffa on duty now" he spoke as the two men looked at him in astonishment " they are to form three lines of one thousand each with the Jaffa in training at the rear and the most experienced in the front line I expect them to be if full armour and have their weapons ready" the two Jaffa looked at each other "am I understood"

"Yes my lord" they echoed, before leaving whispering to each other as they did so.

Mars pressed a hidden button that turned the throne, as he had seen Fu Jin do several times to access his main computer, he waved his hand over the left arm of the throne and a screen appeared, he then reached up his left hand sleeve and pulled out a blue data crystal, tapping the wall beneath the screen a small pedestal popped out of the floor and rose to about chest height to his seated form.

The top of the pedestal resembled the flat surface of a sundial, but instead of a fin at the top there was a hexagonal slot, he installed the crystal in the slot and into the computer, it took a second for the primitive computer system to acknowledge that the crystal had been installed and another few seconds to open the files, the first file was for an improved class of hyper drive, the current class of hyper drive outside the system lords was the standard X310 an interstellar class 7 if you used the Road Builder scale, but from what the Goa'uld had worked out was that the closer to zero the speed is the faster the hyper drive, interstellar hyper drive went up to class 5 from there you began to enter the intergalactic hyper drive scale, though the fastest ship found belonging to the Road Builders was a type X0.5 intergalactic class 1 the engine itself was damaged and immensely complex, it had proved to be a gold mine for the supreme system lord. But the engine Mars had plans for was a type 6 engine that Ra had within his current generation of ships, but with slight adjustments to the flow regulator, he had managed to get X200 instead of X210. but it would be complex to build and expensive in material, Mars didn't expect to have them built and mass produced for at least a decade.

The next file contained adjustments to the Cheops class War Chariot, mostly up gunning and armouring, Mars had yet to find more efficient shield design but weapons he knew very well, the standard loadout for a Cheops class was eight heavy plasma cannons two for each side, the current cannons themselves where medium range and powerful, at least they were but Fu Jin had been out of the loop for a century and with recent design upgrades from the system lords they had been made obsolete. Mars new design called for a ring to be added to the midpoint of the ship adding two duel ball turrets to each side, the turrets themselves had three cannons and could fire independently or all at once, the turrets could turn one hundred and eighty degrees independently of each other both horizontally or vertically, though the new turrets needed an updated power system which would cut down on the space for troops and fighters it would make the War Chariot more formidable overall.

The arrival of the Master Ja'res and the First Prime interrupted Mars before he could access more of his personal database.

"My Lord" came the voice of the Prime "the Guard is ready"

"Very good," he said pulling the blue crystal from the computer and storing it away in his sleeve. He turned to face the two men "lead on Maser Jaffa"

(The parade field in front of the palace)

As the trio exited the palace they came face to face with an impressive site three thousand Jaffa standing with their staffs at their side, around them where women and children, 'probably their families' thought Mars as he came down the very impressive stone staircase, as he reached the bottom he, the Jaffa Master and the First Prime made their way to the front of the army.

He stood there in front of three thousand impressive looking Jaffa and around two hundred new recruits

"Master Jaffa," he said loud enough to draw the attention of the entire parade "your Staff" the Master Ja'res moved forward knelt before Mars and presented the staff. Mars took the staff and spun it with all the skill and speed of a practised Olympic baton twirler before he stopped and shot a blast at a rock destroying it. "A fine weapon Master Ja'res it does you credit" Ja'res nodded and puffed up at the praise, "and I am happy to see such a weapon so well maintained and clean" he turned to the men on parade "you will stand with your chest out heels together and chin up", he said demonstrating the correct stance with the staff at his side. "I will approach you one at a time when I do you will take one step forward and present your weapon like so, "he demonstrated again "once I have completed my inspection you will fall back into line and resume the position I demonstrated earlier" he looked intently at them his eyes flashing at them dangerously, "and when I ask you a question you will start and end every sentence with SIR! Am I understood"?

"Sir Yes sir" it was a muted response and they all sounded off at different times like a confused rabble, which is what they were for now.

"I said am I understood" he roared his eyes flashing in rage

"Sir! Yes, Sir!" it was better but not by much.

Mars presented the weapon back to Master Ja'res

"This belongs to you Master Jaffa may it serve you ever faithfully" the Master Jaffa nodded "now Master Ja'res" he then looked at the First Prime, he knew the man's name it was spoken many times by Fu Jin, "First Pa'nak we have Jaffa to inspect" the two nodded at him and followed him to the first man, who stepped forward like he had been instructed slightly nervously "name".

"Sir! Zar Sir" he said stammering slightly in the presence of his lord, Mars took the staff off him and began to look it over

"this weapon is dirty" he said in a low tone that sent shivers of pure ice threw the men who herd it, Zar began to shake in fear of his lords reprisals, Mars turned to Master Ja'res "take a look" Ja'res looked over the weapon, and to his dismay the emitter guard was dirty and the trigger was sticky and slow.

"I agree my Lord the weapon is dirty," he said almost reluctantly, dreading what the punishment would be from his new lord, handing the weapon back to Mars.

"Your Punishment shall be as follows", he said as the Jaffa began to pail significantly, "you will clean every weapon of every Jaffa on parade here today", he said some colour returning to the Jaffa's face "and you will return to Master Ja'res classes on weapons training and maintenance, then once he feels you are ready, you will return to duty", shock seemed to bleed through the man as the light sentence was given "am I understood Zar" the man nodded quickly then stammered out

"Sir Yes Sir", Mars handed the weapon back to the Jaffa who accepted shaking slightly as he returned to the line. Mars spent the next few hours inspecting each Jaffa individually and once he had finished with the trainees he returned to the head of the parade.

"All but the first line are dismissed back to duty or training", the crowd of Jaffa moved off at their lord's command mystified and confused at their new lord, but hoping that he would be a better lord than Fu Jin. Mars looked over the remaining Jaffa, "These men are the best and most experienced of my entire army?" he asked turning to Ja'res and Pa'nak

"Yes my lord the most experienced and the best Jaffa in the Guard," said Ja'res Pa'nak nodded

"Indeed my lord many of these men have fought and defeated the best Jaffa assembled against them" spoke Pa'nak in support of his men

"Is that so? Show me", he said the two Jaffa looked confused "Drill them master Jaffa," he said "Show me how they are the best", the two Jaffa nodded

To say Mars was disappointed would be an understatement, but he could not blame the Jaffa it is the fault of older Goa'uld and outdated military doctrine, the Jaffa were a policing force more than a dedicated military, their armour is made to intimidate, to sow fear within the eyes of the conquered masses, and not much else, the ornate helmets that the guards wear have very limited military use and are more used to identify who is engaging whom, a truly sorry state of affairs.

He watched them go through there fighting routines, fast and seemingly hard-hitting, they seemed to excel in unarmed combat, but their use of the staff weapons is where they truly seemed to shine, but with more than one opponent they began to fall apart.

Mars had targets set up at different ranges to test weapon accuracy, he had set the targets at five meter intervals going from five to thirty, the Jaffa proved that they were accurate and could fire rapidly at five meters, the same at ten and fifteen though speed suffered somewhat at fifteen and at twenty and twenty-five meters the difficulty was more apparent.

The accuracy dropped off and the speed dropped sharply, they could barely maintain three shots the minute and had to kneel holding the staff over their shoulder to manage that, at thirty meters there accuracy was in a word terrible one out of every ten hit the target, and those were stationary targets, once I had the targets moving their accuracy dropped drastically at each range not even half would hit the target and half of those that did where glancing blows, it was painful to watch but overall Mars give them a 5/10 for stationary and 2/10 for moving targets.

After this test he had them run a mock battle drill, and a new flaw became apparent almost immediately, they moved like a hunting party, not the warriors he was expecting, hunters fighting hunters would be a long battle. Useful for ambush and chase but not for frontline combat that would have to change; better armour and weapons would be a must for a start.

He called an end to the drill and for the master Ja'res and first Pa'nak.

"You do good work Master Ja'res" Mars said much to the masters astonishment, he had seen Mars's disapproving glances and the cringing, "but there is always room for improvement" Mars said dismissing the Jaffa and leading both warriors back into the throne room, to the gaudy monstrosity called a throne and sat uncomfortably, he would burn this thing later he decided and have something else in its place something more comfortable.

"My lord?" asked Master Ja'res he had waited for Mars to sit and get comfortable before speaking.

"Yes improvement", he said catching the glimmer of understanding in the masters eyes, "I have seen the best men, how they fight and where they can improve, and improve they shall" both Jaffa nodded, Mars looked upon the Master Jaffa he seemed to deflate as if he had failed in some way, "I am not questioning your ability Master Jaffa but I have different needs for my Jaffa than other Goa'uld", Ja'res nodded in understanding, he had felt out of place during the parade "though you will continue to train the recruits I will present you with new techniques to train the Jaffa with" he said " and I will have need of your expertise and experience for as long as you may live" Ja'res seemed greatly at ease after that "you may return to your duties" he dismissed the Jaffa.

Once again Mars was alone, he turned back to the computer and called up a view of his territory such as it is, the mine had already been opened half a year ago, and with the knowledge Mars possessed on certain technologies he was sure that he would rise higher than Fu Jin could contemplate, especially in these times of unrest, Sokar is looking to take the throne for his own and had aligned with the remnants of the monster Anubis's forces, in the next century they would have gained enough forces to push Lord Ra hard. A cold war was brewing between the two mighty system lords and silently they were gathering allies creating treaties with other system lord's, minor lords and independent Goa'uld, and there are whispers of an alien menace in the wings, of strange hammer-shaped craft white as ivory, and hunting in deep space.

But for now they can wait, Mars had work to do, just north of this temple is a great plain of mountains, plains land with vast stretches forests, there he would build a great fortress, deep within the mountains, protected from bombardment and detection, the mountain he chose, was a colossal eight thousand, eight hundred and eighty four meters tall, the largest of all the mountains on that continent, and with its heavy concentration of iron ore and other heavy metals, it would hide his future stronghold from even the strongest of sensors known to Goa'uld.

Though now he had forge's to construct and great works to put to paper, new tactics to create and more, it was getting late in the night and a weariness he had not felt before began to overcome him, He walked to the master sleeping chambers drained of all energy and with a new daunting purpose on the horizon he would need all the rest he could get, but before he could sleep he ordered the destruction of the gaudy monstrosity called a throne.

(The next day)

Mars awoke to a feeling of contentment he had not felt in years, not since the incident with that woman, he pushed that memory aside and got dressed, the only thing in Fu Jin's wardrobe that would fit him was alone flowing cloak, Mars made a note to immediately create some clothes to fit him, he looked like a child playing dress up with his father's clothes.

Under the cloak, he replaced his former slave clothes just as something for now, and as soon as he was fully dressed he made his way out of the door. The door opened with a whir of machinery he stepped through the doorway and was met by to Jaffa Guards. They were both tall and broad and Mars recognised them immediately.

"Da'rak" he nodded to the tallest "Ra'bek" he nodded to the other, the two seemed to inflate with pride, their lord had remembered their names, "is there a replacement throne in my throne room?" he said walking the two guards keeping pace a step behind there lord.

"I do not believe so my lord," said Ra'bek his voice rumbling deeply in his chest, Mars hummed in acknowledgement, the walk to the throne was not long and they reached their destination fairly quickly. The throne room was still as gaudy as it ever was, but the overly decorated chair Fu Jin had called a throne was gone with nothing in its place.

"Fetch me a stool or a chair I care little for what material it is made of", he ordered the two Jaffa, the two bowed and left Mars alone in the throne room for a few minutes before they returned with a simple wooden chair, "good work", Mars praised the two Jaffa as he placed the chair where the throne once sat, taking a seat he waited for Pa'nak his first prime to arrive, the Jaffa had been seeing to the punishment of Zar personally, but when he had arrived Mars began the first order of business for the day, which was concerning the priesthood, they were amongst the few literate peoples allowed by Ra's laws and where in charge of keeping the laws of the Goa'uld they served and keeping detailed notes on all things pertaining to ruling, the priests also cared for the Queen Goa'uld and the larva that would be used for implantation, there were five hundred in total much more that what was needed and most did nothing but pray in the temples.

"Fetch me the high priests", he ordered Pa'nak who turned to Da'rak the Jaffa bowed then left to carry out the command, usually the slaves would deal with such a task but there were too few of them to both maintain the palace, and carry out such tasks. It didn't take long for Da'rak to return with the high priest and two other people, they wore identical white robes with blue over tunics and brown messenger bags, their usual blue stole was a striking contrast against their white robes, still held the iconography of Fu Jin, once they arrived they immediately began to abase themselves at his feet.

"Your most magnificence," said the high priest as he and his companions dropped to their knees "we came as soon as your messenger asked for us I am High Priest To'pek"

"I do believe that I asked for just the high priest" Mars quirked an eyebrow slightly glaring at the man's two companions.

"Of course your magnificence", the high priest cowered, "I have brought two of my most faithful with me to better answer any questions you have my lord"

"Excellent I commend you forethought" Mars smiled, the High Priest seemed to almost glow at the praise "I have need of one of your priests for a project," he said looking over the three kneeling priests "witch one of these two is the best with numbers"

"That would be Gar'tak my lord", said Priest raised his head and then bowed once again.

"And who is the best with words", the Priest turned to the man on his left, he reached out and tapped the man's back.

"That would be Ta'rak"

"And I take it that you are the master of laws then."

"Indeed my lord", he said "I know every law set down by Lord Ra and every law written by the false god Fu Jin"

"very good Ta'rak you are dismissed I will not be needing you today", the Priest stood bowed once more, and walked backwards out of the throne room, not turning until he reached the doorway.

"Come", he said rising from his seat "we are visiting my mine today"

"My lord", interrupted Pa'nak "I don't mean to speak out of turn but is that wise"

"Pa'nak my faithful Prime", Mars turned to the Jaffa, "it is necessary, I have standards that must be met", he said turning back to the door, "and if they are not met, heads will roll", he started to the door "but if you are so concerned you can arrange a guard for me."

"at once my lord", he said as they passed through the door, he made his way down a separate corridor and returned just before Mars had reached the steps of the palace, he returned with eleven men in full armour and ready for travel to the mine, it wasn't far away but the state of the roads made it feel longer than necessary.

"To'pek", Mars said as he brought the small party to a halt, the man scuttled forward

"Yes my lord", he bowed

"Make a note to remind me to update these roads," he said shaking his head in disapproval "they shame the name road, and in turn reflect badly on me"

"At once your magnificence," he said taking a clay tablet and a wooden tool from the brown bag, Mars waited for him to finish before the group set off again when they arrived at the mine Mars was most disappointed.

The mine, if you could call it that was a single shaft, the entrance was six feet high and eight feet wide large enough for two men to walk in side by side at the same time, but it was once you where inside the mine that it showed its true size, the shaft was seven feet tall and ten feet wide, an impressive achievement given that they are using primitive bronze and stone tools, once they collected stones they would pile them into wicker baskets and carry them out of the mine, it was a slow and inefficient means of mining that would have to change. But what disappointed Mars was the state of the slaves, they were weak and frail, several of them collapsed while he was there, one slave a child fell and the slave masters whipped girl continually

"Enough", Mars said loud enough for it to echo within the mine, "Pa'nak", the Jaffa stepped forward

"My lord"

"Work is finished for the day," he said turning to the Prime "dismiss the slaves and bring me the slave masters"

"Yes my lord"

Mars exited the mine, the slaves piled out of the mine following him, confused but more than willing to leave and have rest. The slave masters cabin was on the pit head overlooking the slave camp, Mars made his way up there and out of the prying eyes of the slaves.

"I am displeased To'pek very displeased"

"My lord I am afraid I don't know what you mean"

"The tools are primitive and the mining techniques are inefficient and unbecoming of serfs within my domain", he looked at the High Priest with a disapproving scowl

"Serfs? My lord", the High Priest asked

"Serfs, High Priest", he said looking at them "serfs are not slaves, because they cannot be sold and are not property, but each is tied to the land they work and to the lord that the land belongs"

"My lord this is most irregular", Mars raised an eyebrow, "that is to say", he stammered

"Stop before you force me to kill you" the man paled but shut up "these serfs work my land, mine my mines and hunt my game, and in return I give them home, hearth and safety", Mars said with a sneer "I am not Fu Jin", he said finally "I am not content with having slaves do jobs that a machine can do faster and more efficiently,"

"Of course my lord forgive my presumption" he bowed

'Of course, making them surfs circumvents Ra's decree against education' Mars thought 'I have no need of illiterate fools'.

A few minutes later Pa'nak returned bringing with him three very confused slave masters

"My lord", he bowed "these are the men you wished to speak with"

"Indeed", he saw three fat Jaffa, they bowed before him huffing slightly at the effort of keeping up with Pa'nak, Mars sneered in disgust "I am displeased with this mine", he intoned "the surfs are underfed and as such productivity has suffered"

"my lord we can only whip these idle creatures so much before they break", the largest of them spoke

"Indeed my lord we can push harder if that is your wish", another said "less sleep and more lash but we would burn through more slaves than we currently have"

"no that will not be necessary", he said "you three are dismissed of you positions", that seemed to shock them, "you have failed in your duties", he turned to Pa'nak and held out his hand Pa'nak handed him his staff, he brought the weapon up and killed the first of the slave masters, the other two were too shocked to move at first and by the time they realised what was happening it was too late. Mars spat on the largest of the corpses before handing back the staff. "follow me", he said as he walked back to the slave camp the cowering masses drew away from him in fear.

"Please my lord", said an old man "please we can work harder", he promised he said almost as if he was begging for his life, that seemed to cut Mars like a knife, 'that damned woman' he mentally raged 'how dare she make him feel this'

"that will not be necessary", Mars said to the man, who burst into dejected tears envisioning his death.

"hearken to me", Mars called his voice carrying over the camp like the rumble of thunder over distant skies "I am displeased with the productivity of the mine, most displeased indeed", several people began to cry, "but I do not blame you", he roared "I blame the incompetence of Fu Jin and your former slave masters", the people seemed to still, "so I shall release you from your bonds of slavery", his voice carried over the throng, "to Fu Jin you where enslaved unable to own land, unable to stand with pride and forced to toil away with little thanks", there was a murmur within the crowd, "so I thank you and elevate you all to the rank of Serf and all the rights that allow", he said several people there had fallen to their knees in thanks, "you are allowed to own lands of your own that are yours and yours alone", he said, "all I ask of you is that you work five out of the seven days a week, that your children and women stay home to tend your fields, that your elders may rest and enjoy the twilight of their life's without knowing the having to fear the lash and that you follow my laws"

"you are most kind my lord", said the old man who was now crying tears of joy the crowd erupted in exalted cheers, finally their prayers had been answered.

"my lord is this wise", asked Pa'nak as he was lead out of the cheering masses

"Everything I do Pa'nak, is fore a greater plan"

"yes my lord", he said.

Mars spent most of the day going to different slave camps and turning the salves into serfs, though there wasn't much difference between the two lifestyles serfs where allot freer than slaves, Mars was hailed as there deliverer form the evil Fu Jin, a breaker of chains.

When Mars returned to the palace he was given the clay tablets that High Priest To'pek had kept notes on for him, he cursed that woman for making him care for the lives of those around him.

roadworks was one of the things needed most; it would allow better transit for the serf and better transit for materials to and from the mines, followed by housing for the serfs a dedicated fast build house would be needed, from where he would need to begin to revamp the mines, heavy machinery would be a must and much faster than Serf hacking away at a rock face with a bronze pickaxe.

But as he sat on his wooden seat, he mentally cursed that woman

"one day Oma" he whispered to himself "one day".


	2. Chapter 2 growth

(Time skip six months)

It has taken six months for Mars to build the road network and housing for the serfs and in those months Mars had won the absolute devotion of the serfs and the Jaffa. Better living conditions and better diet had made the serfs work all the harder for their lord productivity was up over a hundred percent, the heavy equipment and rail network in the mine had made the job much less labour intensive, the amount of tonnage produced daily was over two hundred tonnes compared to the one tonne a week of the previous operation.

The new Jaffa training manual that Mars had created was turning out a solid group of five hundred and fifty new recruits every nine months, with emphasis on loyalty discipline and duty. The daily life of a new recruit was split into two phases. the first covered weapons training and maintenance, field craft (putting their skills to work in a practical setting), basic first aid, physical training, combat navigation (geography and map reading), education (words and numbers), team activities (sports). The second phase was where the Jaffa were split, going to where they were best suited, infantry, pilot or fleet. Once they are placed they then enter specialised training for the new role they will be undertaking.

For training the pilots Mars had designed flight simulators similar to those of Heru'ur and his elite Horus guard, to give his warriors an edge against other Goa'uld fighters they also practised within unarmed death gliders, using a laser tag system to practise dog fighting, but what had become apparent was the need for a proper targeting computer system to aid the Jaffa in combat.

The Navy also had simulators for the gunners and the pilots of the War Chariots, the gunners would practise against fast moving fighter targets and slightly slower bombers, (usually the simulators pitted the pilots against the gun crews) as well as simulated full ship combat, and soon the short comings of the gunners where quickly revealed the ships needed a dedicated targeting computer and a dedicated anti-fighter weapon system.

The army had no simulator instead they fought against the fully minted Jaffa guard using stun weapons, and much like the Zat'nik'tel, the weapons would punish those hit with them with blinding pain enough to knock them unconscious. After all, a little pain during training saved lives in combat situations.

Along with the new training came new equipment, the current weapons they have more advanced than most Goa'uld but not by much. Mars had come up with what was a slight redesign, starting with the trigger, the trigger of his staff was much different from that of an unmodified Ma'tok, instead of a traditional stick trigger, Mars had designed an under slung trigger that could be deployed by pulling the throttle to open the accumulator guards, once the trigger block was deployed a trigger button would pop out slightly, once the trigger button was pulled the staff would energise the and fire the plasma bolt, the rate of fire would then be dictated by the speed of the Jaffa in pulling the trigger, that in conjunction with the secondary Naquadah battery that alternated between shots allowed for much faster firing rate with no loss in power for each shot, Mars also added a secondary set of accumulators, (as he had with his redesigned of the ships heavy weapons), the second set of accumulators allowed for the plasma bolts to be formed much more rapidly than traditional Ma'tok Staffs.

The replacement Jaffa uniform was still pending a design that Mars liked.

From military matters to matters of the state, Fu Jin had left the world in a state of disrepair, to preoccupied with moping and planning revenge against Raiden to rule, Mars had no such compulsion, Fu Jin had been weak and Raiden had been strong, he had taken Fu Jin's worlds, slaves and Jaffa, banishing him to the far edges of Goa'uld controlled space, but where Fu Jin had seen this banishment as the ultimate humiliation, especially as Raiden had been his under lord, Mars saw an opportunity, he was at the absolute edge of Goa'uld space no other Goa'uld where interested in this section of space, here Mars could carve out an empire.

Thanks to some time Mars had spent as an Ashrak assassin for Ra, he got to see a vast array of state of the art technology from a wide variety of Goa'uld, like the automated mining equipment Ra had stolen from Vulcan while he was busy warring with Sobek, he was using that same technology that Mars was currently using to help his serfs mine and build at their increased rate, to crash build a fleet that helped him become the supreme system lord.

The mine had basic environmental systems installed so that the threat of fatal methane exposure had been made almost impossible, the structural integrity shields, Naquadah composite struts and support beams have almost completely removed the threat of cave in and tunnel collapse, and with the immense surplus of Naquadah, Mars had upgraded his War Chariots to his new flight two system, but after going over the simulations with Master Ja'res and Prime Pa'nak he knew that he would need to upgrade them again with improved anti-fighter systems, and thanks to several automated construction devices Mars had copied from Poseidon, he had cut the construction time for the Chariots down to six months instead of eighteen, Mars hoped to increase the number of ship yards from one to three within the next two years.

Along with his grate technical innovations Mars had begun biological experimentations with his Jaffa, accidently eliminating the natural contraception toxin given off by the larval Goa'uld that stop female Jaffa producing children, the new enzyme introduces not only eliminated the toxin but it also acted like a type of ovulation enhancer, meaning that he would only have to intro the enzyme once every few years as to not overpopulate and drain resources faster than they can be replaced, but for the Jaffa warriors it meant that they would increase their numbers significantly over the next few years.

(Time skip six months)

The birth Rate in the Jaffa had taken a sharp increase over the first few weeks, once Mars had scanned the selected mothers he had found how grievous his mistake truly was, leaving Mars little choice but to try and undo what he had done through his manipulation of the female's menstrual cycle, reversing the accident had taken a few weeks of none stop study and synthesizing of counter enzymes to try and undo his mistake before he was swamped with immense numbers of Jaffa children, too many to feed and too many to house, thankfully once he had identified the problem, he had found a solution one that works well but wasn't a total success, the Jaffa women now had a regular human menstrual cycle, though there ovaries where now producing between two and three eggs a cycle.

Although a new uniform for the Jaffa is still away from there is one thing that Mars has been insistent, good footwear, he had found a tree that secretes a milky white substance that once you add a few chemicals to created a hard yet soft substance that was called rubber, Mars had seen the potential in this compound and used it as the sole of his new military boot, from there Mars first boot was created from wax coated leather and the rubber compound, the first boot he had made was good over roads and plane surfaces, but over muddy terrain they proved just as bad as the current Jaffa boot. Once again Mars turned to his Serfs and during a tour of one of the new farms he saw a young girl coming back from the fields her every step clacking on the stone path, hobnails he found later, his second boot was slightly heavier with hobnails and an added steel toecap and a reinforced heel. This boot was also slightly smaller than the original only stopping mid-calf instead of just below the knee. This boot he liked, it was comfortable and provided excellent ankle support and once it had gone through testing by the Jaffa and passed just as he knew it would be ordered that all his Jaffa would be supplied with it, it was far and above better than current boots worn by other Jaffa.

Mars knew that the current generation of Jaffa armour was worse than useless, after all, equipment that didn't do the job it was designed for was cast aside for improvements, and Jaffa armour hadn't done its job ever, it was designed to intimidate primitives, to scare children to and to frighten Illiterate tribesmen. It was not designed to protect the Jaffa from plasma bolts, from the elements or from the harsh vacuum of space. So it was to be done away with, cast aside like he had cast Fu Jin aside, but until he could design something he would just remove it all together, he had his Jaffa clad in grey trousers a short sleeve under shirt and a grey over tunic, the collar was black and had his emblem on the left side in a black parallelogram patch with silver piping, the emblem of Mars was a hollow circle with an arrow emerging from it pointing at an angle to the upper right, the emblem itself was a lighter grey in all but the First Prime and Jaffa Master uniform, the material itself was a special polymer blend Mars had discovered a century ago, it was more resistant to stabbing and slashing than chain mail as well as being vastly lighter than the heavy metal.

A secondary patch was added to the right side of the collar and the left arm sleeve mid-bicep to indicate which branch of Mars army the Jaffa belonged, White crossed Staffs on a black field represented the Army had a single starburst in gold was just underneath where the Staffs crossed, the fighter pilots had a silver eagle striking on a black field in with a staff in its clutched talons, the fleet had a silver trireme with no ores, behind three crossed staffs that crossed at their bases two leaning and one standing.

Once his Jaffa had some semblance of uniform Mars began to design armour, he wanted it to be intimidating and functional, protective and practical but allowing for maximum mobility with no loss in protection. He would need to find materials that were both resistant to plasma weapons and the primitive weapons used by unconquered peoples, but still light enough to allow for maximum mobility.

The new quad anti-fighter weapons had passed their initial design phase and were entering production within the next few days. They were designed to be operated either by a single Jaffa operator inside the turret or by remote within the battle ring. Hundreds would be manufactured over the next few months and be installed on all new build War Chariots and retrofitted on the older War Chariots.

(Time skip six months)

Two new shipyards had been completed with the third following on quickly, the two operational yards where already halfway through construction of two new War Chariots, but Mars biggest worry was having to completely rebuild his military system, with the large number of Jaffa he now possessed he would need a dedicated hierarchy starting with himself his First Prime and his Jaffa master from there he would create dedicated ranks for commanders in the field and on ships, so that in a military operation his Jaffa always had someone in command.

The ways the current Goa'uld have their Jaffa squads made absolutely made no sense to Mars, once a Goa'uld gave an order to his or her Prime the Prime would then delegate it to a squad that had no real cohesion one Jaffa would assume command whether he was a senior warrior or not, this kind of chaos would not be allowed within Mars domain, there will be order within the ranks of his military.

Mars had finally begun outfitting his men with new armour, as with his new boot design he started from the bottom, Mars had designed a set of grieves that offered complete protection of the lower leg, the grieves had articulating foot guards stopping just before the steal toecap of the boot, they also had an articulating knee guard that protected the sides and front of the knee even in motion, the thigh armour was a curved plate that attached via straps that tightened on the outer thigh, it sat on the upper most lip of the knee guard, the groin protection was attached to the main torso piece, the piece itself was curved, and had been made to accordion into itself, the rear protection was a half skirt that was also made to accordion and was attached to the front section. The torso armour was made into two main sections, a segmented lower section that allowed excellent mobility and flexibility the second piece is a much thicker piece that covers from the top of the abdomen up, the neck is protected by an attached gorget and a high collared back piece leaving only an inch and a half of neck shown in the front. The arms were protected first with thick shoulder pauldrons attached to the torso armour by articulating metal straps, the rest of the arm is protected from the bicep to the knuckle by a single articulating guard, that only limited the arms rotation somewhat but not enough to be a problem. The fingers and thumbs were protected by overlapping metal plates allowing for unimpeded movement.

For the helmet Mars had decided to forgo the animal-themed helmet common amongst his peers, Fu Jin had a short-snouted dragon helmet, Ra had the eagle-headed Horus guard, and Apophis the serpent guard. Then there where Goa'uld who would forgo the helmet altogether, Mars was neither of those, his helmet design would give his Jaffa an advantage, a scaled down targeting computer would allow for more precise shots, that along with night vision and telescopic vision would allow Mars Jaffa to outfight any Jaffa they came up against. He also designed an oxygen re-breather that would allow his Jaffa to operate in a vacuum and within the depths of the ocean.

The helmet itself encompassed the head fully but it was the face plate that was the most distinctive, it was an emotionless face that looked like it was made of porcelain or bone china, the eyes were black and none reflective so that they almost appeared to suck the light from the area around them, but the most distinct part of the mask was that in combat it smiled, it was made to psychologically unnerve the opponents.

To go along with the new armour Mars had finally implemented his new ranking system, he kept the ranks of First Prime and Jaffa Master, as the tip of the pyramid of hierarchy, followed by the ranks of Second Prime and Third Prime, they are the very top of the command structure, from where the next cluster of ranks in the mid-range are Secundus, Tertius, Quartus and Quīntus, next are the lower ranks like Dis'tra Guardsman, Anise Guardsman and the lowest rank, that of Guardsman. Each one having a different symbol representing their rank, Second prime had Mars tattoo on their forehead filled in with silver and Third prime had it in bronze, representing their rank of Prime, ranks from there down did not have the emblem of Mars as an indicator of their rank, though they still had the mark on their foreheads they had no precious metals poured into them, their rank was displayed on the chest of their armour and on the shoulder, Secundus had three bars with one diagonal lightning bolt through them, Tertius had two bars with a bolt through them, Quartus had a single bar with a bolt through it, and Quīntus had just a bolt of lightning. The lowest ranks just had vertical bars and horizontal lightning bolts, Dis'tra Guardsman's rank had three vertical bars and three horizontal lightning bolts, Anise Guardsman had two vertical bars and two horizontal lightning bolts and finally, a Guardsman had a single vertical bar and a single horizontal lightning bolt.

(Time skip nine years)

The Jaffa in total now number sixteen thousand two hundred men split equally into the three separate military divisions, each division had five thousand four hundred Jaffa and counting, the expansion of the fleet had reached as large as Mars is comfortable with, for now, they had fifty-eight War Chariots in Mars flight two point five systems.

The new hyperdrive system had been successfully constructed and tested but he had lost one War Chariot in its development. The hyperdrive had been miss calibrated, which had caused an overload that sparked a feedback loop in the power core, the ship had to be towed a safe distance from the homeworld before it exploded no Jaffa had lost their lives and the Secundus in charge of the ship had been commended for his action.

That set back had put a stop to the project while Mars went over the data; it took a few months of going over calculations and recalibrating the second prototype core, but six months after the initial incident the second prototype core was ready for testing.

The planet selected for the test was the closest celestial body from home world, it had no Chappa'ai that Mars knew of so it would be a safe target for the test, it was only four point three seven light years away and with conventional hyper drive the journey would take around ten hours, but with Mars new drive it had taken less than point three seconds, and once the ship had reinterred normal space it had to strain its braking system to stop before hitting the planet, the Secundus in command had to initiate an emergency landing sequence in order to avoid tumbling and crashing, because the ship had hit the atmosphere before the crew was aware what was happening, they touched down on one of the midsized cotenants in the middle of the ocean.

But once the ship had landed they discovered something astounding, the world itself once had a moderately advanced human culture, they had moved on from bows and arrows to black powder projectile weapons, to more advanced version a different chemical to propel the projectile, to the use of radiation weaponry. They had moderately advanced computing systems though none of them could reach the power of the Goa'uld computer systems; they did seem to have very user-friendly operating systems.

But that wasn't what the crew found so interesting, using the ships powerful sensors he found a ship deep within the depths of the worlds irradiated oceans, had it not been for the location the War Chariot had landed they may never have found it at all, the immense amounts of harmful radiation had blunted all but the most powerful sensor systems, and originally they thought it just a research facility of some kind.

But once they did find it they immediately contacted Mars who ordered there return home so he could see for himself. After all, he only had one of the prototype engines left and a twenty hour round trip had no appeal for him, this time the Secundus had made sure the navigator adjusted the navigation computer so that the ship would exit the hyperspace window at the fourth planet and move towards homeworld at sub-light speed.

The first thing Mars did when he saw the scanned information was dispatch ten of his War Chariots to the planet, they would arrive after him and stay to guard the planet after he would leave.

(War Chariot Pel'tak)

The heavy thick bulkhead door whirred open to reveal the form of Mars and his armoured guards, Mars wore his back what he called his Jaffa boot, though his version of the boot was much taller stopping just before the knee, he wore the Jaffa uniform but in black and a double breasted back tunic with silver piping, he had silver tasselled epilates and the cuffs of his sleeves were blood red with sliver piping, he wore a simple black open robe with a hood, his short hair was what he called high and tight, the only ornamentation was a golden half crown that Mars's mask collapsed down into.

He was followed by his First Prime and Jaffa Master both in their armour; they were followed by six guardsmen, two behind took post at the door another two took position behind the command throne, the last two took post behind them at the rear of the Pel'tak, the Secundus bowed to Mars as he entered.

"My Lord," he said raising "welcome to the Kalach shal'tek"

"Well met Secundus Ar'tec"

"The Pel'tak is yours my lord" the Secundus stepped back from the command throne, Mars nodded then sat in the comfortable leather chair

"Pa'nak, Ja'res", the two senior Jaffa stepped forwards, "take the helm and weapons", the two Jaffa moved to take position, the helm position was directly in front of the command throne, and was almost dead centre of the Pel'tak, Pa'nak took the station sitting in the swivelling mid back chair, the guardsman stationed there stood and moved out of the way, Master Ja'res took the weapons station, the console was located to the right of the command throne and was turned in almost pointing at the helm, the guardsman sitting at the station moved off quickly as the Master Jaffa approached, Ar'tec moved and assumed the position of the sensor console, it was the exact mirror of the weapons console and was to the command thrones left, the guardsmen they had relieved moved out of the Pel'tak to take up positions elsewhere until they where needed again.

"Helm", Mars said, Pa'nak turned to face him, "you have the coordinates",

"Yes my lord", he said turning back to the Pel'tak's main screen,

"Very well", he turned to his left, "Secundus Ar'tec", the man turned to face Mars,

"My lord", he said awaiting command

"Order the flotilla to move off", he commanded crossing his legs resting his arm on the armrest and holding his head with his thumb.

"Yes my lord", he turned to his console entering the commands, a few seconds later ten mighty golden pyramid ships moved off with a grace that seemed impossible for their design, a few moments later shining blue portals opened and as they entered their golden colours streaking into the blue portals.

"Pa'nak", he said the First Prime turned back to his lord, one hand on the console

"My lord", he said awaiting orders.

"Move us off", he said "maximum speed", Pa'nak turned back to his console, the view out of the Pel'tak's main screen suddenly changed from a view of the planet, to that of the stars, as the ship moved sharply off at an almost impossible speed, then before the ship a shimmering blue star erupted and suddenly they where somewhere else.

"We have arrived my lord" said Pa'nak, his voice betraying his astonishment, never before had he ever been on a ship as fast as this, or as powerful, Pa'nak could feel it within his very bones, his master was powerful, beyond any independent Goa'uld he had ever heard of, and he was his prime, a deep feeling of pride welled within him.

"Excellent", Mars smiled, "take us to the coordinates where the facility is located".

"At once my lord", the ship moved into the atmosphere and came to a halt right over the spot where the facility was located.

"Ar'tec", said Mars, "reroute power from none essential systems into the sensor array".

"At once my lord", his hands danced over the console as he carried out his orders, "it is done, my Lord",

"Scan the facility", he said standing, moving from his chair and walking over to the position, and looming over the Secundus shoulder, the console beeped deeply three times in rapid succession, indicating that the scan was completed.

"Bring it up on the main screen", he said moving from the sensor console to stand behind Pa'nak.

Once he studied the scans he concluded that it was not a Goa'uld ship, it had none of the ostentatious architecture or any flaunting of precious metals, and if it was a road builder ship then it was like none Mars had ever heard of, it wasn't advanced but it was still leaps and bounds beyond anything he had ever seen or studied, or stolen in his life, even with all the memories he had from his progenitors, he had never encountered anything like it before.

It wasn't as advanced as some of the road builder technology he knew Ra had accumulated, but until he went down there himself, he had no idea what he had on his hands, but the radiation within the water was much too high to even begin such an operation, and Mars was unwilling to rip apart a planet's biosphere just to access technology that may or may not be worth anything.

The Goa'uld had never had the need to create radiation cleaning technology, as they had never used such primitive weapons, or had a history of the construction of such weapons, so cleaning an entire ocean of radiation left over from a war that used them almost exclusively, that would be one hell of a task, but where would he begin, how would he begin, Mars scanned the world from obit to determine the best cause of action, he needed to know what type of radiation he was dealing.

To aid that Mars had used his ships powerful computer and communications systems, to hack into the communications satellites and access their records, they had something called the interlink that connected every computer on the planet to a hive system, allowing for instant communications from one side of the planet to the other, it also held cultural data and histories from the three large continents, one called the Peoples Federation of Han, another from the Empire of Qin and finally the Republic of Zhao.

These nations had warred with each other for centuries, over religious and cultural differences. This had culminated in a cold war that lasted a century before Han had launched what was deemed a pre-emptive strike, against what they called imperial aggression, Qin and Zhao had formed an economic union that had threatened Han's supremacy over fossil fuel deposits in the South Seas. Han had attacked and Qin and Zhao reacted, it was what they called mutually assured destruction, the unlucky survivors had died horrible, wretched, lingering deaths, deaths that even he as a Goa'uld would not wish on anyone.

As Mars contemplated the sheer stupidity of these people, the ten War Chariots arrived, slightly ahead of schedule. Mars began by ordering five of them to secure the solar system by running sub-light patrols from the planet identified as Chu, to the ninth world form Chu's records they called Wei, the remaining five ship would help scan the planet, with all five of their sensors linked and slaved to Mars flagship they had been able to determine that the vast majority of the radiation was Gamma, the most lethal type of radiation given off by a nuclear explosion.

With that determined he immediately launched into ways to counteract the radiation and came up with a type of EM pulses that could be fired from the Heavy Plasma Cannons that his War Chariots, but it would take a long time before the planet was clean of the radiation and even longer for the oceans.

(Time skip 2 years)

Mars had underestimated the amount of time it would take to completely clean the planet's surface, and only in the last few months was the radiation reduced enough for Jaffa to walk the surface, though he was in a heavy radiation suit, at the time he became the first Jaffa on Chu in, if the records where accurate, two centuries. But the work was far from over, the seas were still heavily polluted by radiation and would take longer to clean, he had to adjust the power output of the EM pulses, drastically increasing their effectiveness.

(Time skip 18 months)

The heavy radiation within the oceans had subsided enough for initial attempts of recovery, that was also the first time a Goa'uld ship attempted to land underwater, the War Chariot had to be heavily modified with thicker heavier armour, which meant that the ship could last within the irradiated waters for a substantial amount of time.


	3. Chapter 3 growth

(Two Days later)

It took two days with drilling equipment to penetrate the hull of the facility using a specially designed umbilical that protected from both water and radiation, but once they were in they began to search, much to their astonishment the vast radioactive seas had not irradiated the internals of the base it was as if the there were no radiation outside at all.

The corridors where hexagonal and designed for beings larger and wider than the average Jaffa, with illumination seeming to stem from nowhere and everywhere at once but never overpowering, the radiance was such that it was almost indistinguishable from a bright summers day and the temperature much more agreeable that.

The base was laid out like four arrows conjoined at the base of a central spire that spiked like a pin it was similar in design to that of the road builders but at the same time vastly different, the materials and layout where as different from each other as bronze from steel, and where the road builders built grand and ostentatious showing off their technical prowess, the people who built this structure where more practical and less pretentious like they preferred form and function over ostentatious and pompous, and as they delved ever deeper into the mechanics of the base its unique mission became more apparent, it was a viewing post, designed and built to monitor the peoples of this world completely hidden from their most powerful observation devises and scanning equipment in the deepest part of their ocean, observing the society and how they evolved without interfering in there day to day lives, and as the planet had no large celestial body outside of manmade satellites that had long since stopped being used but where still transmitting information.

But what caught Mars attention were the power systems, there he found a complex set of quad linked naquadah generator power plants that where a fraction of a fraction the size used in current Goa'uld systems, but their output was vastly superior with just one of the power plants he could run a fleet of three War Chariots, and through latter study Mars found that the base true strength was the meter cubed instrument that boosted the output of the generators a thousand fold and that the systems where interdependent reducing the strain on the power systems drastically, making longevity of the system greater than that of ant Goa'uld device he had ever seen.

There were no weapons systems on the facility other than that of a small armoury that haled a few side arms and rifles which wile disappointing allowed Mars to study and improve on his own designs making his weapons both more lethal and more energy efficient, though the scanning equipment was the true treasure here so much more powerful and so much more detailed and the computer system that decoded the information they provided was a masterpiece of micronisation and efficiently where a work of technological beauty such that it was almost a shame to take them apart and study them.

With the studying of these systems on his mind and occupying more and more of his time Mars was forced to delegate the day to day running of his Empire to his First Prime and Jaffa Master, for a decade they oversaw the anti radiation treatment for Chu and the continuing of the reforms with in his home world, new roads where laid more villages where established for both human Serfs and Jaffa Warriors and more Prim'ta where birthed though they were beginning to run low on new born Prim'ta as a Goa'uld queen could only produce so many before they were physically unable to birth more, and before the end of the decade Mars had returned with much jubilation of his people and in particularly his Jaffa master and First Prime who where much relived to see Mars returns to his ebony throne as anyone else.


	4. Chapter 4 a new threat

Through the relative peace of the decade under the Jaffa stewardship came a war so devastating that it would go down in the history of the empire as the patriotic war of survival but at the time it was simply called the abomination war.

(The Throneworld of Mars)

Mars sat alone in his Lab studying genetic templates, DNA structures and chemical structures of the Goa'uld parasite, he refused to call the creatures inhabiting and incubating in his Jaffa Goa'uld they were unworthy of the name and only useful as long as they remained within his Jaffa, he sighed again as he rubbed his eyes.

"the quickest solution to this crisis would be cloning but that is a stop gap at best but it will have to do" he rubbed his chin the stubble grating against his hand "If I could locate the birth world I would have a potential solution" he manipulated the control interface of the computer with a single-minded purpose and precision of a surgeon but for nought as he was unable to locate the correct code, it was if the computer's own operating system was fighting him then he remembered Ra had forbidden any Goa'uld regardless of rank from locating or seeking the birth world unless they had his permission.

Now Mars was stuck, he had to consider getting into contact with the supreme system Lord but that was something he dreaded, the cold war was slowly beginning to simmer into an inferno that would engulf all of the Hegemony and he wanted to be as far away from that as possible, the last update he received told him that the system lord council was divided almost down the middle with only two outliers, those being Lords Yu and Apophis with both sides trying to woo or cajole the two Lords into picking a side, where even one of these Lords to chose a side they could bring enough forces to bear to turn the tide drastically in favor of their side, it would make it untenable to stand against them and with Yu solidifying his neutral stance it all came down to the serpent lord and whether he would stand with his brother or not.

It was at this time that the solution for the crises would find a solution and at the same time, the greatest threat that the Empire would know was discovered.

(Deep space scouting mission War Chariot Mars Wrath)

Secundus Tor was a large and imposing figure of a Jaffa, he was the veteran of the Fujin wars and had extensive experience in ship to ship combat and ground operations, he had been given this mission as a means to give his mostly novice crew experience in space operations and scouting, the mission was to scout out a nearby binary star system for possible expansion and his ship had been outfitted with the best and most up to date test sensor pallet the empire had built to date as a means to carry out the mission, it was a simple enough mission and nothing he had not done before but then as now he felt it beneath him.

He was a warrior from a long line of warriors in his mind, he should be subjugating worlds and bring glory to his lord not breaking in new crewmen and testing new toys, it was demeaning to his sense of self-importance that he a mighty Jaffa warrior was heard when he could be catching his lords eye and getting a much-deserved promotion to Third Prime and a seat at his lord's table.

But he kept such thoughts to himself he didn't want some fool to overhear him and tell his lord that he was second-guessing the divine even though his lord never called himself a god only the Lord of War but even so he did not want to be labelled a Shol'va, a betrayer an unclean thing unworthy of a place in his lord's afterlife forever cursed to sit outside the gates and look in and never belong.

He was brought out of his musing by a young Jaffa

"Lord Secundus we have detected something at extreme range, my lord"

"what is it"

"unknown my lord but it is reading as a biological organism"

"bring us to within range" he ordered the navigator

"At once, my lord" nodded the Jaffa

It took a few minutes for the war chariot to reach the strange biological creature they had detected and they had found floating in a high orbit of a nearby world, it looked like a strange demonic aquatic creature hanging in the void, with some trepidation Tor ordered his communications warrior to open a dialogue with the creature, but as soon as the line was open the thing came to life it's strange crowning fins and tentacles came alive moving in jerky aggressive bursts, then several hollow protrusions opened and began to create some form of brown gas that kicked up with the motion of the fins until it had vanished within a great cloud.

"Pull us back and raise the shields and charge the weapons" ordered Tor, the ship pulled back at speed at sat several thousand kilometres away from the creature, but they were unprepared for the blinding beam of light that emanated from within the cloud the impact rocked the ship back severely damaging the inertia dampeners and the structural integrity of the ship.

A second beam pierced the shields and the ship itself leaving a gaping wound that the ship would be hard pressed to recover from under the best of conditions but this far away from their home territory the wound would be mortal, then clusters of what first appeared to be asteroids or some form of debris launched towards them so quickly that there was nothing but streaking light then after a dozen powerful impacts all over the structure occurred then the pyramid exploded. It would be a week before Mars sent a follow-up mission but by then the strange ship would be gone.


	5. Chapter 5 war

Despite the loss of a single ship, there was a time of great piece for Mars territory, using basic cloning he had managed to place a stop gap onto the immediate crisis but without a true queen he would always be reliant on the cloning technology to enhance his numbers, the way that Ra ran the hegemony was that he controlled the queens, and only those within the system lord council had there owned gifted to them, they, in turn, would supply there under lords with a number of symbionts that would then allow them to use them in there Jaffa, under lords that where in favour would have more symbionts than those who were not.

Fujin had a queen at one time but she had been captured by Raiden halfway through the war and was convinced to start birthing children solely for him, this was the time when Fujin lost the war, that and continuous foolish tactical commands that obliterated his Jaffa forces and his fleet, the issue that Mars faced was that he didn't want to be subservient to an idiotic puppet, he wanted to be his own Goa'uld, to cut his own path and not a tried and tested one that would have him kiss the coattails of another.

Mars had expanded his population and mining efforts he now had ten shipyards constructing his war chariots and his Jaffa where the most efficient that they had ever been, the radiation on Chu had subsided enough that he could now have Jaffa stationed on the surface and they would not glow in the dark, and Mars had begun efforts to restore the planet as the military capital he had envisioned it to be, he had pulled down all the wrecked buildings in Quin's capital in its place he constructed a massive palace in the shape of his 'spear of Mars', his emblem, and his palace of War.

This apart from his own capital world would be the place that he would conduct his wars, from here he could monitor every ship and every trespass into his territory, the satellite systems that he used was one of the first things that Mars had been able to create from the Ferling ship that had been under the surface of Chu, it had enhanced the range of his sensors by a magnitude of 15, with detailed and multispectral analysis of anything that Mars turned his eyes to.

It was here that he had found the Thrug, and it was here that Mars prowess at war would be tested.

The Thrug where the first Real test for Mars all the tactical acumen that he had been birthed with and that he had learned over the course of his long punishment as an Ash'rak, they were a species that had adopted a biomechanical method of technology shaping flesh into the required shapes, crafting organs to specific purposes, they were masters of biology and they had set their malevolent eyes on Mars.

Mars had detected a fleet of twenty-three unknows entering his territory heading straight to Chu, and another thirty heading for his throne world of Phobos, immediately he believed that this was another Goa'uld and scrambled his forces to meet these threats, he sent one hundred of his chariots to intercept with fifty more split up to reinforce should that be needed, Mars himself would lead the defence, but when he met them he found that they were not like anything he had ever seen before, the enhanced sensors had told him that they were just bio mass in space, Mars not believing that the sensors where working correctly had assumed that it was a bog standard invasion fleet.

Staring at him through the main viewer of his Pel'tac where a horrific parody of a whale and a shark fused together with gigantic gill-like slits on the neck that excreted a brown fog of filth, this strangeness had caused Mars to do something he had never done before, he hesitated for a fraction of a second and that was all that the creatures needed, they attacked with a swift brutality that Mars had never seen, but with the initial shock wearing off he could only feel one thing and one thing only pure rage.

He reorganised both fleets into a staggered line formation and launched his fighters and began to fire all his weapons, as soon as the main batteries had hit the creatures they launched their own strange sting ray like fighters, the battle lasted for three hours and had cost Mars half of his fleet and half of the reserves but the strange creatures where dead.

Mars spent months analyzing what these things were, and where they could have come from, but it was the second wave that came almost a year later that gave him some answers. He tracked the original fleet to a world without a Chapai and was constructing a fleet to attack the creatures that dreamed that they could stand against him, when they struck again, this time they came with a larger fleet and what the Jaffa would nickname the abomination, a gigantic beast that had taken a war chariot ramming in it to open the beast's flank wide enough that another chariot ramming into it and overloading its main reactor destroyed the beast.

It was after the attack that Mars realised what he was facing, an interstellar power that had multiple worlds under there thrall, and he would need to up his own game if he was to win.

Over the course of the next two hundred years, Mars had engaged in a genocidal war against these abominations. He would suffer defeats that would have other Goa'uld surrendering, the loss of much of his fleet and the virus-bombing of his throne world would push Mars almost to breaking point, if he had not made the genetic error he would be starved for troops to combat the monsters as it was he already had to use more humans than he was comfortable with.

He had to upgrade his weapons technology to a point that he could stand against the Thrug, specialised mechanised divisions had to be made like the fast scout cavalry had to be trained and they constructed the mechanised hovering horses that allowed them to reach speeds more than one hundred miles and hover over every terrain, large land fortresses that could carry six men and had a heavy artillery turret from a war chariot.

He was forced to create specialised weapons to combat the creeping death fungus that had to be burned away by temperatures so vast that they would liquefy steel, weapons designed to freeze the reptilian crawlers that feasted on living flesh, faster firing staff weapons that could combat the aerial piranha swarms that could strip a Jaffa to the bone in seconds, seals and breathing equipment that could protect against the red plague and the yellow poison that that boiled the lungs and turn the blood to acid.

These where but a microcosm of the horrors of the abomination war, for his own use Mars had crafted armour that increased his strength to herculean levels, it also allowed him to truly wheeled the Kara kesh in combat, he could hurl lightning bolts and fire along with powerful raw blasts of energy that could bludgeon bolder to rubble, as Mars was forced to fight several times on the front lines of the war.

Increasing the power of his fleet with a larger capital ship variant of the War Chariot that had eight sides and allowed a vastly increased number of weapons, and with the new reactor being half the size but offered more than treble the power Mars new Plasma Beam projectors to cut the abomination ships apart.

With this Mars had pushed the Thrug back to their home world.


End file.
